Metro Kingdom
The Metro Kingdom is one of the Kingdoms that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. Its most notable city is New Donk City (New Donk in the European version), which is the main playable area in the game, along with Pauline as the mayor, and the kingdom occupied by humans named "New Donkers". The regional currency is purple City Coins. Official Descriptions Layout Power Moons Note: 20 Power Moons are needed to power up the Odyssey.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKWBv-djiKk&t=4m1s *'Drummer On Board!': Recruit the drummer nearby Pauline. *'Guitarist On Board!': Recruit the guitarist in the Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park. *'Bassist On Board!': Recruit the bassist in the park near the starting point. *'Trumpeter On Board!': Recruit the trumpeter on the rooftop of the triangular building near the New Donk City Hall Plaza. *'Inside the Rotating Maze': Collect all five Moon Shards in the rotating maze, accessible through a manhole in New Donk City. *'Outside the Rotating Maze': Backflip on top of the rotating maze. *'How You Doin', Captain Toad?': Obtained from Captain Toad who's on an iron girder on the left side of the city. *'Shopping in New Donk City': Purchase from the Crazy Cap store for 100 yellow Coins. *'Jump-Rope Hero': Achieve a score of 30 on the jump-rope challenge. *'Jump-Rope Genius': Achieve a score of 100 on the jump-rope challenge. *'Secret Girder Tunnel!': Found inside an iron girder next to the Odyssey. *'Inside an Iron Girder': Found inside an iron girder on the left side of the city. *'Free Parking!': Park a motor scooter on the parking space in the far back side of the city. *'Bullet Building': Climb across the swinging poles on the far back side of the buildings in the back of the city. *'Hanging from a High-Rise': Found at the end of a secret area accessed via a Rocket Ship in the Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park. *'Vaulting Up a High-Rise': Found hidden above an upwards-moving pole during the "Hanging from a High-Rise" mission. *'Dizzying Heights': Found on top of the New Donk City Hall. *'Glittering Above the Pool': Found on a rooftop pool, accessed by long-jumping from the top of the New Donk City Hall. *'Swaying in the Breeze': Found on a swinging iron girder on the Helipad area. *'Girder Sandwich': Found between two iron girders on the right side of the Kingdom. *'Remotely Captured Car': Found in a cage, accessed by capturing the nearby New Donker to control an RC car to enter the cage. *'Who Piled Garbage on This?': Revealed after ground pounding a shining vent underneath a pile of garbage on top of a building near the Odyssey. *'Metro Kingdom Slots': Line up three Power Moon symbols in the slot minigame found inside a building on the left side of the city. *'Taking Notes: In the Private Room': Collect all of the Rainbow Notes inside a building on Cranky Avenue. *'City Hall Lost & Found': Found in a hidden treasure chest near the top of New Donk City Hall Interior. *'Rewiring the Neighborhood': Collect all five Moon Shards inside the building at the Outdoor Café, only accessible with the Builder outfit. *'Off the Beaten Wire': Found in a crate hidden in the "Rewiring the Neighborhood" mission area. *'Bench Friends': Sit next to the lonely man on the bench. Multi Moon *'The Scourge on the Skyscraper': Other Areas Implied to be in the Kingdom *New Donk City Hall *Big Ape City Enemies Gallery Super Mario Odyssey - Sticker Artwork - New Donk City.png|New Donk City Sticker. Super Mario Odyssey - Screenshot 021.png Super Mario Odyssey - Screenshot 025.png Super Mario Odyssey - Screenshot 051.png Super Mario Odyssey - Screenshot 053.png SMO-BowserPeach-Invitation.jpg Names in Other Languages Metro Kingdom Trivia *The name "New Donk City" is based on a real-life location named New York City. *Many of its notable locations are named after characters and elements from the ''Donkey Kong'' series. *The level is similar to the City level from the Game Boy version of Donkey Kong Country *Its nickname, "The city that never leaps", is a play on New York City's nickname, "The city that never sleeps". *''New Donk City'' is a throwback to the original Donkey Kong arcade game and implies that the events of those games occurred there, as noted by Pauline's presence and the many construction sites that dot the city. References Category:Mario locations Category:Worlds